


Nanjing

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Issues, Nanjing Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seemed to be another day with China and his sister Taiwan, turned into the gut wrenching memories of the Nanjing Massacre. (Skewed the history a bit to enhance the story. China was not this unprepared during the invasion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanjing

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I skewed the history to enhance the story. I made it so the people weren't prepared, but in reality they were. I took this fanfic from my fanfiction.net account and revised it.

"Ge ge! I'm back!" The Taiwanese girl called out into the empty house. "Yao?"

"I'm in the back, Mei!"

A smile spread across the girls face when her brother replied. She put the bags of food down next to the door before hurrying through the house. Once she reached the back, her smile softened. She squinted her eyes to see out into the rice field, and to block the sun limiting her vision. "Working in the rice fields again? Yao, you can't keep overworking yourself." Mei walked down the steps of their home to walk along the outskirts of the rice field, trying to be as close to her brother as possible. "Did you hear me?" She asked again.

"Yes, I heard you." Yao stood up and straightened his back. After hearing a few satisfying cracks, he exhaled. He wiped his dirty hands on a rag and fixed his rice hat so that he could see his sister better. "Who else is going to harvest all this, hm?"

"You could at least take a break. You were out here even before I left, and that was three hours ago." She crossed her arms as the other began to walk over.

"Well, if I don't continue working, I'll get old and stiff," Once he step foot out of the watery fields, he took off his hat and placed it on top of the basket that was strapped to his back. "And if I get all stiff, I won't be able to work, and then you'll have to do it all for me."

"Old and stiff? You're already old!" She teased.

"Aiyaa, that hurts, Mei." Yao laughed and made his way back towards the house. "So what did you buy at the market? Was there anything good?"

Mei nodded in response, hurrying to his side to synchronize their steps. "There were a lot of good ingredients today, better than usual. I bought some beef, bok choy, fish, and squid."

The older smiled, wiping the sweat that formed on his forehead. "I know what we'll make tonight."

"Geng?" The girl looked up to him with sparkling eyes.

He nodded.

"Yes!"

Yao chuckled seeing his sister so excited. She was practically skipping now. "I'll get started on it after I wash up."

"Hao!"

 

**. . .**

 

"Yao? Where did you put the strainer?" Mei asked, searched through the cupboards and cabinets.

"Move to your left…No, a little more…More…The cabinet above your face."

She looked up and opened the cabinet, revealing the strainer and other various pots. With strainer in hand she walked back to her brother's side, starting to chop up the vegetables.

Everything seemed to be at peace. The bright sun shone its brilliant rays illuminating the city of Nanjing, the sounds of children playing echoed through the air. The smiles of all the citizens were almost as radiant of as the suns.

"Gah-!"

The clang of metal snapped Taiwan out of her thoughts. She quickly looked towards her brother, gasping in shock as he fell to his knees. "Y-Yao!?" She knelt beside him, her hands making their way to his shoulders. "W-what is it? Are you okay?" She watched in horror as he clenched his side.

_What had happened?_

Yao winced at the pain, steadying his breathing once the sharp pain began to fade away. "W-what was that...?" Slowly with Mei's help, he stood, but his moment of relief was instantly crushed. He gasped as he stared out the window. Black columns of smoke rose from the city, and fires could be seen spreading across the fields.

"Zhong guo!" A deep elderly voice filled the house as an old man staggered into the room, his hands painted red. Taking hold of Yao's hands, the elder spoke, an urgent look in his eyes. "My country, we are being attacked! T-they're killing everyone!"

Without hesitation, Yao straightened up. He walked to the other end of the room, grabbing a bag and shuffling through it. Inside was his uniform, which he quickly slipped on before reaching for his rifle. He turned toward his sister and motioned toward another rifle in the corner of the room. "Mei, stay here. Don't let anyone in, and if someone does get in, grab the gun and run."

"B-but Yao-!"

"Mei! This is not the time to argue!"

Mei's eyes widened and looked to the ground. Slowly she nodded and walked with her brother until he was out of the house. Then slowly, after he had nodded to her, closed the door.

 

**. . .**

 

Everything was in chaos. The bright yellow sun was reduced to red, the sounds of a mothers cries echoed through the empty streets once the screaming of a child ceased. His heart ached. He could feel the many lives around him disappear, the heartbeats of the many stop abruptly. The pain of the citizens were the only things he could feel. Yao ran through the streets, shooting every soldier that dared to harm his people.

'The only way the attackers could have breached the city was through the bay.' He thought. Yao reassured himself that he would find the source of this agony and put a stop to it, and with that he headed towards the bay.

 

**. . .**

 

As he laid his eyes on the bay, a gut wrenching spike of pain forced him to his knees. The river side was littered with bodies, and crimson blood stained the soil. He bit his lip and willed himself to stand, but froze as a pair black shoes clouded his vision. He glanced up, his eyes widening as he saw the familiar face. The man was covered head to toe with blood, his katana dripping with the same substance.

"Kiku?"

Upon hearing his name, the Japanese man stepped forward and raised his leg, kicking the other across the face. There was no sympathy; there was only the cold look in his eyes as he watched the other fall to his side, struggling to get up.

"Gah!" Yao propped himself up onto his hands and knees, lifting his hand to wipe the blood from his face. Upon hearing footsteps, he looked up again, only to be kicked once more. This time under his torso, which sent him flying meters away. Landing on his back, he began to cough until he spat out more of the scarlet liquid. The footsteps came again. He squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the stinging pain that would be inflicted upon him.

"Kiku, stop!"

China's eyes shot open as he heard the high pitched pleads of his sister. With the strength he had left, he turned his head towards her. "M-Mei…Go-!" But his sentence was cut short as Japans foot stomped onto his chest, forcing him down. He swore under his breath, clenching his fists.

"Kiku, stop! Please!"

"Restrict her." Japan instructed his soldiers with his hollow words, and instantly one of his men came up from behind Taiwan and held her arms tightly.

She kept screaming at him, begging for Japan to stop, but he didn't back down.

Yao watched his younger brother unsheathe his katana with clouded eyes. He was dizzy, he was in pain.

"Kiku, don't hurt him!" She kept begging, her cries sounding like heavy sobs as each moment passed. "What are you doing!? He is your brother-!"

" _ **Quiet."**_

"No! Kiku, stop!"

Yao laid there, the blood dripping from his mouth. There was nothing he could do. He was weak and Japan was strong. Kiku finally had the power he wanted since he was younger. He watched as the other gripped his katana tightly, slowly raising the blade over his head. Yao closed his eyes once more, this time accepting his fate. All he heard were the horrific screams of his sister, and the wish of a blade.

 

**. . .**

 

China gasped as he awoke back into reality. All the countries at the conference table turned their heads, staring at him with confused expressions.

"China? Are you alright?" Germany, who was standing at the front of the room, asked him, looking concerned.

"I- uhm..."

"Are you crying?"

Yao's eyes widened as he touched his tear stained cheeks. He was so out of it that he hadn't noticed he was crying. Germany walked up to him and leaned in. "Yao, if you want, you can leave the room for a minute."

"Ah, thank you…" As he stood, he whispered "Dui bu qi" loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Before he could make it to the door, someone reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Taiwan was looking up at him with worried eyes.

He stayed silent. Only breaking said silence by wrapping his arms around his sister, hugging her tightly.

Everyone in the conference room averted their eyes, as more tears began to stream down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and criticism are appreciated!
> 
> Dui bu qi - I'm so sorry  
> Ge ge - Older Brother  
> Aiyaa - Aiyaa


End file.
